As the advance of digital technology, the computer is omnipresent for people Therefore, the aesthetic aspect of a computer becomes more and more important in addition to its functionality.
The aesthetic aspect of an article can be greatly enhanced by lighting effect, as with stage lighting.
A prior art decoration for computer uses cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) on the chassis of a computer and is driven by a controller with reference to a sound card. The CCFL is a lighting device using high-pressure gas for discharging light and has the advantage of low power consumption, bright color, flexible shape and low radiation.
The flashing pattern of the current cold cathode fluorescent lamp for decorating a computer is determined by audio volume, which comes from line-out end of a sound card, line-in end of loudspeaker and sound input of an external microphone. However, the flashing effect of current cold cathode fluorescent lamp may be degraded by noise from computer or external noise source. Moreover, the control circuit for the decorating CCFL is complicated due to compatibility requirements with the impedance of the sound card and the loudspeaker.